deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He starred in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, where he went against Star Wars villain Darth Vader. History Victor Von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Latverian Romani people under the rule of an unnamed nobleman called the Baron. Victor's mother was witch Cynthia Von Doom who died by Mephisto's hand while von Doom was young. His father, Werner, was the leader of the tribe and a renowned medicine man who kept his wife's sorceress life quiet in order to protect Victor from a similar fate. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but von Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly severely damaged his face. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor quickly mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. As Doctor Doom, he would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident—primarily, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. He succeeded in taking over Latveria, taking an interest in the welfare of the Roma. Ever since his first appearance he's been one of the biggest antagonists of the Marvel Universe and its heroes, with his biggest enemies being the Fantastic Four. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'7" | 2.01 m *Weight: 415 lbs | 188 kg *Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria *Monarch of Latveria *2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic *2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange *Beethoven's 9th is his jam *Dislikes crust on his sandwiches *Hates squirrels Armor *Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg *High-strength titanium *Nuclear powered *Force fields *Jet boosters *Electric shockers *Molecular expander *Splinter of the True Cross Magic *Teleportation *Time travel *Dimensional travel *Mystical barriers *Ovoid Mind Transfer *Summoning *Hypnosis *Technological manipulation *Arc lightning Strengths & Feats *Thinks as fast as a super computer *Survived Thanos ' Infinity Gauntlet *Armor blocked Silver Surfer 's TK *Willpower beat Purple Man 's telepathy *Caught Captain America 's shield *Crushed a diamond with his hands *Killed a lion in one punch... while naked *Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus , & the Beyonder Gallery Dr. Doom.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Doctor Doom is the first Marvel villain to be featured in a Death Battle, being followed by Venom and Silver Samurai. ** Doctor Doom is also the eighth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first seven being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man and Beast with the next seven being Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. * Doctor Doom is the third Marvel character to fight a Non-DC Comics character, the first two being Thor and Beast with the next two being Wolverine, Deadpool (in his 2nd appearance in the end of season 3), Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. * The factoid in Doctor Doom's background mentioning that he hates squirrels is a reference to his infamous defeat at the hands of Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 2, #8. * Doctor Doom is Stan Lee's personal favorite Marvel supervillain and considered the most intelligent out of all the villains in the Marvel Universe. References * Doctor Doom on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Gods Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Reality warpers Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Supervillains Category:Shield Users Category:Doctors Category:Politicians Category:Royal Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists